


Kuroo Always Hears Kenma

by JustAnotherFangirl34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Happy Ending, Hurt Kenma, Hurt/Comfort, I love that that’s a tag, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Team, Scared Kenma, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34
Summary: Going to the bathroom is dangerous for everyone, it seems.Kenma runs into a few members from another team, who are NOT happy about their recent loss.





	Kuroo Always Hears Kenma

The sounds of volleyballs bouncing off the ground and smacking against bare skin echoes through the large gymnasium as teams from all across the region gather for a tournament. Nekoma High’s volleyball team stands at the open gym doors, waiting for the previous match to end so they can rush out and get warmed up. Kuroo stands tall in front of his team, as the Captain should. Behind him is Kenma, his hands nervously wringing the bottom of his shirt, silently cursing the fact that he can’t hold his usual electronic in his hands. Kenma quickly glances over at the current game’s points, debating whether or not he has time to run to the bathroom. The score reads 20 to 18 and, judging by how the game has already been going, Kenma figures he has enough time to make it back. 

“Kuro?” Kenma’s soft voice can barely be heard over the loud shouts of the crowd, but Kuroo’s ears pick it up instantly. Kuroo always hears Kenma.

“Hmm?” Kuroo hums his response as he continues to watch the match in front of them.

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Kenma responds, already turning to leave.

“Hurry back, we’ll be on soon.” Kuroo calls to his Setter, watching as he heads off down the hall.

The cold water runs over Kenma’s hands as he washes up before heading back out into the hallway towards the gym. By the sound of it, the previous game has already ended and it was Nekoma’s turn. 

Better hurry, Kenma thinks to himself, though his speed does not increase. A group of three boys walks towards him down the hall, and Kenma recognizes their team as one they had previously played and beat. Kenma looks to his feet as they get closer, his speed slightly increasing. When a shoulder rams into his chest, however, he immediately wishes he had increased his speed sooner.

“Watch it, girly.” One of the boys sneers in Kenma’s direction. Kenma shrinks away and continues to look down to the ground.

“Excuse me.” He manages to murmur, timidly looking up at the three taller boys towering above his smaller figure. 

“Wait, you’re on Nekoma, aren’t you?” The first boy sneers again, recognizing Kenma’s jersey.

“Good observation.” Kenma mumbles his response, desperately looking for an opening between the boys for his escape.

“Nekoma, huh?” The second boy clenches his fists. “We just lost to you punks.” The other two boys suddenly realize their friend is right, and glare down at Kenma.

“You’re a bunch of cheaters, you know that?” The first boy growls. “That entire game was rigged.”

“I’m sorry you’re such sore losers.” Kenma responds quietly. These boys look much stronger than him, but maybe he could escape during the scuffle if it came down to it. A hand suddenly grabs the front of Kenma’s shirt, and he’s shoved painfully against the tile wall behind him. His toes are just barely touching the ground as a pained grunt escapes his lips.

“What did you say to us, girly?” The third boy holding him growls. Kenma’s eyes swim with fear and surprise as he looks at the third boy. 

“We beat you fair and square.” Kenma’s eyes gleam as he stares up at the boys. “I don’t make the rules.”

“Why you little.” A fist connects with Kenma’s cheek before he can even process what’s happening, and he’s suddenly on the ground. Kenma’s mind races in panic and he quickly pushes himself up into a run. The small Setter isn’t that fast, however, and the three boys soon have him pushed back up against the wall.

“No, no, we’re not done with you yet.” The first boy says with a smirk.

“My team’s going to wonder where I am…” Kenma tries to growl out, sending a desperate glance behind the boys in hopes of one of his team members coming to look for him.

“Let ‘em come. We have a score to settle with all of them.” The second boy sneers, taking Kenma’s wrists in his hands. Kenma jerks away at his touch, but the boy is stronger than he is and holds tight to Kenma’s shaking wrists. 

“Let me go!” Kenma’s voice slightly rises as he tries to tug his hands away, but the grip only tightens as one of his arms is pulled in front of him. 

“We haven’t even gotten started yet.” The first boy speaks in a low tone, sending a chill down Kenma’s spine. “You’re the Setter, right? Let’s see how well you can set with some broken fingers.” The boy reaches for Kenma’s fingers, and the young setter’s eyes flash with fear.

“N-no, please!” Kenma frantically begs. They’re going to break them! “K-Kuro!” He cries out as loud as he can to his Captain on instinct, not thinking that he would actually be around to hear Kenma’s cry. 

“Calling for help now are you? What a wimp.” The boys laugh in unison and look down on the now terrified Kenma. “Now hold still.” The boy takes hold of one of Kenma’s fingers and, despite Kenma’s struggling, begins to bend it. Tears prick at Kenma’s eyes as he lets out a panicked whimper. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A furious voice speaks lowly from behind the group, and they all jump in surprise. They all turn to see Kuroo, his lips pulled back into a snarl as rage radiates from his body.

“Kuro!” Kenma’s voice is laced with panic and his eyes are wide with relief at the sight of his older friend, but the boys around him aren’t about to back down.  
“This doesn’t concern you, get the hell out of here.” The taller of the boys steps forward, sizing Kuroo up, noting his jersey. 

“Wait, you’re on Nekoma too, aren’t you?” Kuroo doesn’t answer, his eyes flickering to Kenma’s terrified ones. Rage pours from his entire body as the tears Kenma had been trying to hold back finally start falling down his face. 

“That’s my Setter and best friend.” Kuroo growls dangerously, quickly closing the distance between him and the group of boys. “So you better let him go right now.”

“This girl here belongs to you, then?” The boy still holding Kenma’s finger scoffs. “We were just showing him what happens to cheaters. You’ll be next, tough boy, as soon as we’re finished with him.” Kenma lets out a pained cry as his finger is bent again and strains against the hands holding him against the wall.

Kuroo absolutely looses it. A roar rips from the Captain’s throat as he dives at the three boys. The hands disappear from Kenma’s wrists and the small Setter quickly retreats away from the group. He stumbles against the wall, watching as Kuroo decks one of the boys square in the jaw, and then another in the stomach. Kenma opens his mouth to tell Kuroo to stop, but he can’t seem to form any words. Would Kuroo even listen to Kenma in the state he’s in?

“Kuroo, what the hell are you doing?” Kai cries out as the Nekoma team rounds the corner, drawn by the commotion. The Vice Captain’s eyes widen as he watches their Captain take on three guys by himself. “Kuroo, stop!”

“Whoa, Kenma, are you alri –” Yamamoto notices Kenma standing awkwardly off to the side, stopping midsentence as he takes in their Setter’s disheveled and distraught features, his eyes landing on the growing bruise on Kenma’s tear-stained cheek as Kenma holds his left hand against his chest. The Ace suddenly growls loudly in realization and charges towards the group of four boys, effectively jumping in to help his Captain out. Light bulbs go off in the rest of the team’s heads as soon as Yamamoto takes off, and, much to Kenma’s surprise, Inuoka and Yaku are soon across the hall and in the fight alongside their Captain and Ace. Nobody hurts their Setter on their watches.

“Kenma, are you okay?” Kai’s voice snaps Kenma away from the fight, and the Setter looks up at his Vice Captain with wide eyes. He doesn’t answer, not trusting his voice just yet, and only nods. Kai doesn’t believe Kenma for a second; silent tears stream from Kenma’s eyes, there’s a large bruise on his cheek, and Kenma’s shallow, shaking breathing is a dead giveaway to the distress the young Setter is in. Kai hurries over to the second year’s side and gently cups Kenma’s cheek in his hands and examines the bruise. Kenma flinches as the third year’s thumb runs over the bruise. Kai murmurs out an apology before leading him further away from the fighting. 

“Kenma, hey, you’re okay now.” Kai tries again, his voice notably softer. “You’re safe. Just breath, we’re all here.” And Kenma tries, really tries, but his uneven breathing continues to be just that, and he can’t stop his body from shaking. Kenma had been so scared, and if Kuroo hadn’t shown up when he did…

“Does your hand hurt? Kenma, what happened?” Kai tries again, only now noticing Kenma holding his left hand against his chest. 

“M-my fingers. T-they were going to b-break them.” Kenma all but whispers, desperately avoiding eye contact with his Vice Captain. Kai’s breath catches in his throat as he reaches for Kenma’s hand, carefully checking to make sure that they hadn’t actually broken one of their Setter’s fingers. 

“Hey, hey, break it up!” The voices of Coach’s Nekomata and Naoi rise above the shouting of the fight, and it’s broken up as quickly as it started. Nekoma’s volleyball team gathers against the wall as Coach Nekomata berates them for fighting, Coach Naoi quickly trying to explain the situation to a tournament official so their team doesn’t get thrown out. The other team’s boys had to have started it he tries to explain, because no way shy little Kenma would. The official finally nods and allows the team to stay, taking the three boys away to further question them. 

Kenma leans closer to Kuroo as Coach Nekomata continues to yell at them, needing to feel the older boy’s warmth against his skin. He feels the older Captain stiffen momentarily at the touch, but a long, heavy arm drapes itself around Kenma’s shoulders nonetheless. Kenma’s hand comes up behind Kuroo and holds the back of his jersey tightly in his shaking fist, leaning into Kuroo’s hold as much as the third year will allow. Kuroo keeps his feet planted firmly against the ground as the small Setter clings to him, making sure that neither of them falls over in the process. Once all is said and done, the team makes their way back to the gym to start their match.

The team is so fired up after the fight that they easily win both sets no problem. Their next game isn’t until the next day, so they gather up their things and head back to their hotel as a group. Coach Nekomata stops them as soon as they are out of the building and turns to face the group.

“I know I yelled at you earlier for fighting,” Nekomata begins, “but I wanted to tell you boys that you did good. You gotta take care of each other.” He pauses for a moment to look over at Kenma. “Kenma, how are you feeling? Did you get some ice on that cheek?”

“Yes, sir.” Kenma replies quietly. “Kai gave me a pack earlier.” 

“Are you feeling better now?” Kai asks gently as he turns to the small Setter. 

“Yeah, you okay? What even happened?” Yamamoto jumps in. The entire team fawns over their tiny Setter, wanting to make sure that he’s really as okay as he says he is. Everyone, Kenma notices with a heavy heart, except Kuroo.

Kenma glances up at the back of the older boy’s head walking in front of him. Kuroo keeps his eyes pointed straight ahead, not making a move to turn and look at Kenma at all. Kenma’s heart drops as he walks, murmuring things like “yes, I’m fine” and “thanks for helping” as the team continues to make a huge fuss over him. Why wasn’t Kuroo talking to him? Is he mad at him for not sticking up for himself? For not fighting back? But he held him so tightly after rescuing him, what changed? Kenma’s anxiety races as he tries to figure out why the third year won’t even look in his direction.

Once the team reaches the hotel, they all break off into separate groups to bathe and prepare their room with futons. To Kenma’s relief, he ends up in the same group as Kuroo. Though the third year isn’t talking to him right now, Kenma still feels a sense of security just being around him. Kenma and Kuroo, along with Kai and Yaku, set up the futons on the ground for the rest of their team while the other half takes their turn at the bath. Once the futons are set out, Kenma happily lays down on his stomach on top of the one he claimed and pulls out his phone, waiting for the rest of the team to get back so he can go take a bath himself. He can still feel the hands around his wrists…

“Kenma.” Kuroo’s voice interrupts Kenma’s game, and the second year looks up at his Captain, who is standing above his futon. Kuroo doesn’t say anything else; he merely nods his head towards the door before making his way towards it himself. Kenma doesn’t waste a moment as he shoves his phone back in his bag and hurries after his friend. He’s been uncharacteristically quite the last few hours, and Kenma’s anxiety is still crawling because of it. Kuroo leads Kenma downstairs and outside before stopping at the entrance of their hotel building. Kenma stands a ways back, unsure of the current situation. 

“Kuro?”

“Are you okay?” Kuroo’s voice is soft against the night air, a tone that is extremely rare to hear coming from the Captain. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kenma responds, making his way towards his friend. “Thank you for helping me.” Kenma appears next to Kuroo and glances at him from the corner of his eye. Kuroo turns at Kenma’s movements and, before Kenma can process what’s happening, pulls Kenma against his chest. His strong arms hold Kenma securely against his shaking body, and the younger Setter freezes for a moment. 

“I was so scared when I rounded that corner and saw them touching you like that.” Kuroo murmurs into Kenma’s hair, and Kenma allows his arms to come up around Kuroo’s torso. “Those animals hurt you, they hurt my Kenma. I’ll never forgive myself for letting that happen.” Kenma scrunches his eyebrows and shakes his head against Kuroo’s chest.

“It wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself.” Kenma mutters. Kuroo pulls away at his words, his large hands cupping Kenma’s face. His eyes fall to Kenma’s bruised cheek and his jaw clenches in anger.

“I should’ve come looking for you sooner.” Kuroo’s eyes are full of guilt as his thumb gently brushes over the bruise. Kenma holds back his hiss of pain at the gesture, but can’t hide the subtle flinch of his body. “What if I hadn’t come when I did? What if I hadn’t come at all? Dammit Kenma, they almost broke your fingers! I should’ve come with you in the first place. Kenma, I’m so sorry.” Kenma is suddenly pulled back against Kuroo’s chest, and finally the young Setter understands. Kuroo wasn’t avoiding him all day because he was mad at Kenma. He was avoiding him because he was mad at himself. For not being there to protect Kenma when he needed him the most.

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for.” Kenma murmurs slowly. Kuroo’s breath catches in his throat as he looks down on the second year wrapped in his arms. 

How? How can Kenma act like there’s nothing to apologize for? How can he say things like that when Kuroo’s been beating himself up all day for not protecting his younger friend? How can he – Kenma’s soft voice snaps him away from his thoughts. “You came when I called for you.”

“What?” Kuroo is taken back by Kenma’s statement and pulls away from their embrace.

“I called for you.” Kenma reiterates. “I was so scared, Kuro. I knew I couldn’t beat them in a fight, and I didn’t know what to do. I called out your name even though I knew you couldn’t hear me. You came around the corner only seconds after.” Kuroo’s heart clenches as he remembers frantically searching the halls for Kenma, trying to figure out which bathroom his idiot friend had run off to. He remembers the sense of overwhelming panic that rose in his chest the longer he went without finding him. He remembers hearing Kenma’s soft, terrified voice as it cried out his name, and Kuroo remembers that his entire world seemed to freeze as he rounded that corner. Kuroo gathers Kenma in his arms once again, the two friends sinking to the ground together as their embrace tightens.

“I always hear you, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with a quick Kudos and/or Comment if you liked it! They make me happy <3


End file.
